Ada apa dengan semua orang?
by cresaga
Summary: Aomine Daiki tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Jika biasanya dia yang cuek dan acuh pada semua orang, sekarang semua orang lah yang cuek dan acuh padanya. Bahkan para anggota tim Touou sampai tidak menotis keberadaannya. Dipikir di Kuroko apa! [Dedicated for Aomine Daiki Birthday! 31/08]


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ada apa dengan semua orang? © Nurull**

 **I dont get any profit material for this fic**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **Genre : Romance, friendship, humor(?)**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **Enjoy!**

"PRANG!" Suara berisik dari dapur membangunkan seorang lelaki berkulit remang dari tidurnya.

Diusapnya helaian biru navy miliknya sebelum mengambil handuk dan masuk ke pintu disamping meja belajar yang disinyalir adalah kamar mandi.

Lelaki yang kita tahu bernama Aomine Daiki ini telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk pada bagian pinggang, memperlihatkan abs miliknya yang terbentuk sempurna. Air yang sesekali menetes dari rambutnya membuatnya terlihat makin eksotis.

Setelah memakai seragam, sang lelaki berkulit remang itupun mengambil tasnya yang hanya berisi majalah kebanggaannya dan bola basket. Aomine langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar dan mengambil sepatu, tak menengok ke ruangan lain yang ada dirumahnya.  
Padahal jelas-jelas hal yang membangunkannya tadi adalah suara barang terjatuh dari dapur.

 _'Palingan hanya Satsuki,'_ Batin Aomine tak peduli sambil berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

Ah, jika ada yang bingung kenapa Aomine segitu gampangnya pergi sekolah padahal dia termasuk tipe yang malas, itu karena orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota dan mengamanatkan pada anak mereka satu-satunya agar selalu pergi sekolah. Jika tidak, uang untuk membeli majalah Mai-chan bulan depan akan dipotong setengahnya. Dan seorang Aomine Daiki tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Si surai biru menguap -kentara sekali masih ingin bersama sang kasur tersayang, namun apa daya, Mai-chan lebih penting.

 _'Aku akan tidur diatap'_ Batinnya sambil tetap melangkah di pinggir trotoar yang menuju arah stasiun.

"Yo, Sakurai," Suara bernada malas keluar dari belah bibir sang navy. Berniat menyapa pemuda jamur didepannya.

Namun si pemuda jamur tak bergeming, mendengarnya pun mungkin tidak. Aomine mengangkat alis, tidak biasanya teman sekelas yang merangkap teman setimnya sediam ini. Setidaknya dia akan bergumam 'Sumimasen' pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Kali ini berbeda.

Namun Aomine tak peduli, ia berjalan kearah bangkunya dan langsung duduk sambil menempelkan kepala pada permukaan meja ketika sampai. Berniat melanjutkan delusi terhadap Horikita Mai didalam mimpi.

.

Pemuda berkulit remang itu terbangun ketika jam istirahat. Dan di bangun sendiri, tanpa perlu teriakan serta pukulan dari seorang gadis berambut merah jambu. Hal yang cukup jarang terjadi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis berambut merah jambu-alias Momoi, kemana dia? Pagi tadi Aomine hanya mendengar suara riuh dari dapur rumahnya yang diyakini ulah si gadis, tapi belum bertemu dengannya untuk sehari ini. Tapi, untuk apa memikirkannya? Palingan dia sekarang sedang menawarkan bento buatannya pada orang-orang.

Sang ganguro kemudian mencoba tidur kembali, namun entah kenapa tidak bisa. Diapun berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju tempat favoritnya, atap sekolah.

Diatap, Aomine masih mencerna semuanya. Sepertinya ada yang aneh hari ini. Tidak ada suara berisik Momoi serta 'sumimasen' dari Sakurai cukup aneh buatnya. Tidak, dia tidak merindukan keberisikan mereka. Sungguh, begini lebih baik. Tapi tetap saja aneh, mereka berdua yang notabene ramai-tanda kutip untuk Sakurai karena dia hanya mengucapkan 'sumimasen' secara terus-menerus tiba tiba jadi pendiam secara bersamaan, terlebih Aomine belum bertemu sang gadis merah muda yang setaunya mengacaukan dapur rumahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Drrt

Suatu getaran terjadi pada sakunya. Dengan malas, Aomine mengambil handphone biru tua miliknya. Membaca pesan singkat yang tertulis pada si layar datar sebelum terbelalak.

 _From : My tiger_

 _Kita putuz, bye_

Hanya tiga kata memang, ditambah kealayan dalam menulis kata 'putuz'. Namun cukup untuk membuat kokoro si pemilik handphone hancur remuk.

Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan semuanya baik-baik saja? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Tidak, dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Minggu lalu sepertinya baik-baik saja, one-on-one seperti biasa lalu makan dimaji burger.

"God, what happen?" Mantan ace teiko itu berkata dengan bahasa ingris yang absurd.

' _Apakah ini hukuman karena aku lebih mementingkan Mai-chan akhir-akhir ini? Ampuni hambamu ini kamisama'_ Batin Aomine dengan OOC nya. Demi sang tiger tersayang, Aomine rela menjadi OOC.

Sadar dari ke-OOC-annya, Aomine dengan cepat mengetikkan kumpulan angka yang dihapalnya diluar kepala. Kemudian menekan tombol hijau.

Namun naas, yang menjawab bukan lah Tiger tersayang, melainkan suara wanita bernada datar yang seakan mengejeknya karena orang yang dihubungi tengah mematikan handphone miliknya.

 _'Apakah ini karma karena aku tidak pernah datang latihan? Benar, ini pasti karma! Aku akan latihan sepulang sekolah, kalau begitu'_ Batin Aomine merana, sebelum kembali berkelana kealam mimpi. Ah, niatmu patut diberi aplause, nak~

Sinar matahari yang teriknya luar biasa membangunkan Aomine. Aomine yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa mengangkat tangannya menutupi mata-mencoba mengalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Sang navy kemudian berdiri, membersihkan celana serta punggung seadanya kemudian turun dari atap.

Lelaki bertinggi 192cm ini mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana pendek, lalu keluar dari loker tim Touou. Dia benar-benar melaksanakan niatnya agar latihan.

Dibenak sang ganguro Wakamatsu akan berteriak nyaring sambil berkata dengan nada tidak percaya seperti "Wah, Aomine datang latihan, tumben!" atau "Si Aho datang? Mungkin kepalanya terbentur sesuatu," Kemudian di-ssstt-kan oleh Imayoshi dan Sakurai akan ber'sumimasen' pada udara.

Namun kali ini, ekspetasi tak seindah realita. Nyatanya saat dia telah sampai dilapangan, tak ada teriakan membahana diudara. Sekadar melirik saja tidak. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masih-masing.

Ace Touou itupun melongo. _Sekarang apa lagi?_ Ungkapnya dalam hati sambil mengorek telinga.

Ia kemudian mengambil bola yang tak terpakai di bench, membawanya kelapangan dan mulai mendribel. Disinilah hal aneh mulai terjadi. Saat tak sengaja menyenggol Wakamatsu, yang disenggol tak bereaksi, seakan tak pernah disenggol, masih fokus dengan one-on-one bersama Imayoshi. Begitupun Sakurai, dia tetap serius pada _three point shoot_ nya, dan tak bergeser sesikitpun saat Aomine melewatinya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada yang lain.

Aomine menjatuhkan bola basketnya dengan dramatis, menyebabkan bola terpantul kearah Imayoshi yang memblock dunk siswa kelas 1.

Sang Aho terduduk di bench terdekat kemudian larut dalam pikirannya.

Ceritanya di nggak dinotis gitu?

Padahal yang memiliki hawa setipis tisu adalah Tetsu, mengapa dia yang tidak dinotis?

Aomine tak mempermasalahkan di-notis-tidaknya-dirinya. Yang dia permasalahkan adalah keadaan yang berubah. Biasanya dia yang cuek pada semua orang, mengapa sekarang terbalik? Apakah sekarang adalah hari kebalikan? Otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Sang ace Touou itupun mencoba menghilangkan stress dengan bermain basket dilapangan tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Bukannya berkurang, stress nya malah bertambah. Berbagai kemungkinan tentang yang terjadi hari ini mulai memasuki pikirannya. _Apa ini hari kebalikan? Apa hawa keberadaan Tetsu yang tipis berpindah padaku? Ataukah mereka semua adalah alien yang menyamar?_ Haah, pikiranmu tak ada yang benar, nak.

Matahari telah berpindah ke belahan bumi lainnya, menyisakan rona jingga kemerahan bak sapuan kuas pada langit. Burung-burung pun telah kembali pada sarangnya.

Pemandangan lagit dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa hari sudah petang, namun si pemuda berkulit tan tidak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk pulang. Dia masih memproses apa yang terjadi hari ini. Rupanya waktu 4 jam yang digunakan untuk berpikir tak menghasilkan apapun.

Menyerah, Aomine mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari pagar yang membatasi lapangan dengan taman. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin disana-bermalam, kalau bisa. Namun apa daya, seorang Aomine Daiki hanyalah manusia biasa yang membutuhkan makan serta minum. Minumannya habis sejam yang lalu sedang dia belum makan sedari siang.  
Ia dengan tidak langsung menyerahkan nasibnya pada takdir untuk apa yang terjadi sewaktu dia pulang, entah itu baik maupun buruk.

"Tadaima," Dengan suara bernada malas seperti biasa, Aomine memasuki rumah.

Dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan gelap gulita. Hanya cahaya langit yang mengintip dari jendela sebagai penerang. Walau samar, Aomine dapat melihat bayangan sebuah kardus besar di tengah ruangan.

Pemilik surai navy melongo. Apa lagi kali ini?

Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut kemudian berjalan kearah saklar lampu dan menyalakannya, membuatnya dapat dengan jelas melihat kardus tersebut.

Kardus tersebut sepertinya kardus bekas kulkas, melihat tingginya kurang lebih sama dengan sang pemuda. Kardus itu dicat biru tua seadanya, dengan pita merah besar dibagian atas. Terdapat tulisan dengan tinta merah bertuliskan 'Aomine Daiki' dibagian depan kardus.

"He? Kado? Memangnya aku ulang tahun?" Si ace menjawab pelan dengan nada songong-nya, bahkan sampai sekarang otak lemotnya belum megerti apa yang terjadi.

Karena penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk menarik pita diatas kardus.

"SURPRISE!"

"OTANJIOUBI OMODETTOU Dai-chan!"

"AOMINECCHI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Daiki,"

"Selamat ulang tahun, nanodayo,"

"Mine-chin, otanjoubi, nyam-nyam,"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aomine-kun,"

"Sumimasen, otanjoubi omodettou-sumimasen!"

Seruan-seruan langsung terdengar dari berbagai penjuru ruangan. Momoi, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Wakamatsu, bahkan para Kiseki no Sedai sudah ada dirumahnya entah datang dari mana.

"Hm? Memangnya aku ulang tahun?" Gerakan tangannya terhenti menarik pita menjadi menggaruk kepala.

"Aominecci hidoi-ssu! Padahal kami sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini-ssu!" Kise menangis buaya.

"Dai-chan bodoh, masa melupakan hari ulang tahun sendiri sih?!" Momoi yang berada paling dekat dengan si pemuda tan lantas memukul bahunya.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kalian bersikap aneh? Kheh," Aomine menatap datar teman setimnya.

"Tentu saja, harusnya aku merekam wajah kebingunganmu dan memajangnya dimuseum. Hahaha!" Wakamatsu berkata kemudian tertawa bak psycho.

"Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Momoi-san yang menyuruhku, sumimasen!" Sang jamur membungkukkan badan puluhan kali sambil menyebut dalang dari semua insiden hari ini. Aomine menatap gadi bersurai pink datar.

"Sudah, sudah-ssu, sekarang Aominecchi buka kadonyassu!" Kise berkata kelewat riang sambil memeluk Kuroko erat namun terhenti ketika sebuah gunting merah melayang diantara keduanya.

Orang yang diberi surprise terdiam. Haruskah dia membukanya? Bukan tidak mungkin isi dari kado itu adalah kulkas asli mengingat ada Akashi disini.

Namun feelingnya berkata kado itu tidak berbahaya, dan jika ia membukanya ia akan sangat bahagia. Aomine memutuskan mengikuti feelingnya.

Pita merah ditarik, dibantu dengan Kise dan Murasakibara, aomine merobek sang kardus brutal. Instingnya tentang kado itu akan membatnya bahagia benar, sangat benar.

Didalam kardus-yang sekarang telah dirobek- terdapat sesosok malaikat -dalam pandangan Aomine- yang sedang memakan cheeseburger dengan lahapnya. Kedua pipinya membulat lantaran penuhnya makanan didalam sana, sangat mirip tupai. Ya, sesosok malaikat yang dimaksud adalah Kagami Taiga, sang ace Seirin.

"Makanannya sudah datang, minna!" Momoi berteriak riang sambil membawa nampan berisi berbagai cemilan dibantu Sakurai.

"Wah," Ucap Murasakibara singkat kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kalian merencanakan ini?"

"Seminggu lalu Momoicchi menelefonku-ssu!"

"Aku merencanakannya dengan Imayoshi-senpai, Dai-chan!"

Aomine menghela napas "Kalian benar-benar,"

"Tapi Aomine-kun suka, kan?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Aomine menyeringai "Tentu saja, karena ini, aku kembali mendapatkan Macan yang tadi siang meng-sms-ku bilang putus," Sambil mengacak surai merah gradasi hitam milik Kagami.

"Su-sudah kubilang, Kuroko mengancam tidak mengembalikan puluhan burgerku jika tidak kulakuan!" Kagami berkata dengan mulut penuh.

"Oh, berani menyalahkan pacarku, Taiga?" Aura mencekam disusul dengan ancaman gunting membuat si alis belah bungkam.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Tetsuya,"

"Wah lihat! Akashi-kun menurut pada Tetsu-kun. Tetsu-kun hebat!"

"Sugoi ne, Kurokocchi!"

Aomine baru sadar dia rindu perasaan hangat seperti sekarang. Berkumpul dengan teman setim, mantan teman setim, teman kecil, juga pacar disaat yang bersamaan benar-benar hadiah ulang tahun yang tak pantas untuk dilupakan.

Ah, lain kali ia tak akan lupa untuk melihat ke kalender jika semua orang kembali aneh.

Tahun depan, mungkin?

Fic pertama difandom Kurobas  
Maaf jika mengecewakan:'3  
Btw, Hbd Aomine Daiki!  
Semoga langgeng terus sama kagami ya nak~

Sebenarnya mau apdet kemarin, namun apa daya kuota internet abis:'v

Review, please?  
Ps: Author juga ultah looh~ Tanggal 30, beda sehari sama Aomine /ga nanya!


End file.
